Ukyo's curse
by proud yusuke fan
Summary: While in her pursuit of Genma and Ranma Ukyo follows them to china and fall into the Nannichuan. How will Ukyo reveal herself to Ranma and tell him that she loves him when she has already established herself as his guy friend?
1. Chapter 1

Ukyo's Curse Chapter 1

Thoughts'

"Speech"

I will be referring to Ukyo as a she only when in her female form. When she's in her male form I'll refer to her as a him.

What if while in her pursuit for revenge against Ranma and Genma Ukyo followed him to china and fell into the nannichuan.

A young girl who looked about sixteen was hiking down a dirt road carrying a huge pack with insanely large spatula strapped to it . She had long brown hair that went all the way down her back which she was wearing tied back into a pony tale and was wearing a blue boys T-shirt and a pair of brown khaki's. In fact if you didnt know her you would probably think that she was a guy. This wasnt just any ordinary girl though. This girls name was Ukyo and she was on a mission. For the last two years she has been tracking and searching for her fianc'e Ranma Saotome. Most people would assume that she was a hopeless romantic and that she must be deeply in love with him to be so devoted to him and have searched for him for that long. but it's actually quite the opposite. You see when Ukyo and Ranma were very young they were arranged to be married. Of course when Ranma's father agreed to this engagement he had other plans so he ran off with Ukyo's dowry taking Ranma along with him. So now Ukyo is out for revenge against them for abandoning her and ruining her life.

Just recently she'd gotten a lead and found her self all the way in the bayankale moutains of china. She had been hiking for hours now and was exhausted beyond belief. To make matters worse she was ravenously hungry. Beads of sweat were starting to run down her face and she could feel her throat drying out so she finally decided to call it quits for today and set up camp. Ukyo assembled her portable grill and started on making her self some of her trade mark okonomiyaki. As she sat flipping them all she could think about was Ranma. Dammit when I get my hands on him ill make him pay for what he and his father did to me'She held an angry look on her face as she chewed on her food. She cleared her plate of it's contents and crawled into her sleeping bag and wriggled around until she was comfortable. She laid on her back and stared at the shimmering stars above her in content until she grew drowsy and her eyelids grew heavy. She drifted to sleep with a smile and had comforting dreams of strangling the father and son duo.

Ukyo was woken early that morning by the sun beating down against her eyes. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. She quickly got dressed, packed up her things and strapped on her backpack. Before you knew it she was on her way again leaving nothing but dust behind her. She looked on with determination on her face she'd thought of giving up so many times before but she couldn't let her father down like that. She couldn't go back home without avenging her family and regaining her honor. She knew she was getting close she could feel it. She had only been walking a few hours before she started to notice the garbage littered all over the ground. She bent down to pick up a discarded cup of Ramen. She examined it. It was empty but there was still a dribble of juice inside. She dipped her fingers inside of it. 'Its still warm' she thought with a smirk on her face. She threw back her head and laughed in triumph. "I knew it. I am close" She yelled with happiness apparent in her voice.

She quickly took off in a run. 'If I keep up my pace im bound to catch up with them sooner or later' Ukyo thought. After a couple of minutes of running she came to the edge of a cliff. She decided to take this opportunity to catch her breathe. Below her all she could see were springs there were hundreds maybe thousands of them as far as the eye could see. She was about to turn around to find a safer way down but before she could the ground beneath her began to crumble and she found her self falling through midair. She shut her eyes tightly and was waiting to finally hit the ground and unfortunately die. But all she heard was a splash. She opened her eyes to find that she was submerged under water. She held her breathe and looked above her searching for the surface she immediately spotted the round opening of the spring above her. She swam for it frantically. Thankfully she was able to make it to out before she ran out of air. She bobbed her head above the water and took a huge breathe. "Well that was a close one im lucky to be alive" she said still gasping for air. She was about to pull herself out of the spring when she felt something was off. She looked down and noticed something was missing. She desperately groped around her chest for her breast but to no avail."What is going on" she shrieked in a very masculine yet unmasculine tone. "Oh my god what happened to my voice" she said clutching her throat in horror. She climbed out of the spring and took a peek down her pants. She was horrified to discover something that didn't belong there. She let out a scream that could be heard half way around the globe "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

At this point Ukyo was really starting to freak out. " I know Im not real feminine but I cant be a guy. I dont wanna be one. This has gotta be some kind of dream. "I know ill pinch my self and every thing will be normal again" she rationalized to herself while she tried pinching herself. "Oww" she yelped. "Okay I'm still a guy and now ive succeeded in giving myself this really impressive bruise nice job Ukyo" she said. Once she finished her rant she took a second to absorb her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realize that she wasnt alone. Because standing only a couple of yards away was a short chinese man.'_Great I have an audience. I can't believe that iv'e been making a fool of my self in front of a total stranger. Of course I don't think he'll hold it against me considering the circustances_' She though somberly. "Excuse me but do you know what happened to me?" Ukyo asked her desperation apparent in her voice. " Jusenkyo is full of cursed spring you fall in Nannichuan you cursed turn into man". He said in broken japanese.

"Is there a cure?" She asked now nearly in tears. He nodded to her. He led her to a small hut not to far from the springs? "Curse can only be reverse when doused with hot watah" he replied. "Is that all?" Ukyo said as she accepted the hot tea kettle he handed her. "So all I have to do is pour it over my self and Ill be cured" She questioned skeptically. He nodded to her in assurance. She dumped it over her head and let it wash over her. She immediately returned to normal. "Thank you so much for your help. I dont know what I would have done with out you" She said giving him a huge hug. "Cure only temporary" he said with a stern look on his face. "What? Do you mean to tell me that ill turn back?" She asked horrified."Yes. every time you come in contact with cold watah you turn to cursed form. Hot watah always turn you back" He warned. "You know you could have told me that earlier" Ukyo yelled. She stomped off in anger. "Wait there is permaneant cure" he shouted. But she was already to far away to hear him. 'Dammit this is all that Ranma's fault I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him and his idiotic father. I was going to settle for a severe beating and an apology but now im gonna kill them' she vowed silently.

The rain was pouring down violently and Ukyo was sulking her hair was soaked and even worse she was now in her male form. She let out a small sniffle followed by a violent sneeze. I think it was fair to say that Ukyo was not having a very good day. After an eternity of walking the rain started to calm and soon stopped completely. She was going to continue on her way but then she caught her reflection in a nearby puddle. She stopped in her tracks and bent down to take a look at her self. Even before she attained her curse with the right clothing she could easily pass as a boy. So she didnt look all that different. Certain features such as her chin were a more chiseled and she was even a couple inches taller. "Well at least I'm a cute boy" She huffed with assurance. She stood up straight patted down her pants and began to walk away continuing on her journey.

Authors note: Sorry if Ukyo is a little annoying in this first chapter but she just got cursed so you cant really blame her. She'll start to mellow eventually. Any way I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I was originaly thinking this would be Ranma/Ukyo pairing but I really like the idea of an Ukyo/Ryoga pairing so ill still have to think about which one would work better. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ukyo's Curse"**

**Chapter 2**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

This particular morning Ukyo was having a pretty decent day. The sun was shining the birds were singing and their wasnt't a cloud in the sky. "According to the map the river is right over this hill" Ukyo stated staring intently at her map. She walked a couple of yards and over the hill. "There it is" she said with relief. She stood still to take in the scenery for a moment of two before she approached it. She walked over to it and began reassembling her tent and setting up her grill. She spent a couple of hours washing her clothing and by the time she was done it was already dark. She opened up her bag and started to search thru it. "Dammit im out of flour " she cursed with a pained look on her face. "Oh well i still have enought Ramen to get me thru the next couple of days" she said trying looking on the bright side. She started a fire and pulled a small pot from her pack. She set the ramen to boil But she stopped suddenly. She heard a soft bump and a tiny cry. She turned around to see a small black creature rolled up in a tiny ball. She walked over to it and lifted it up to where she could see it. "Its a pig. Oh the poor thing" Ukyo said with sympathy."You must be freezing" she said grabbing a blanket and wrapping him in it. She held it close to her chest to make sure he would stay warm. A red tint spread over the tiny pigs face. "It almost looks like your blushing" she said teasing. "You must already belong to someone though" Ukyo said fingering his yellow bandana. "Hey the ramen must be ready by now" Ukyo said with a smile. She took a small taste to see if it was done. "Well it's as good as ramen is ever gonna taste" she said with a little smirk. She served some onto a plate and placed it on the ground in front of him. He looked back up at her with indecision. "Go on eat up. You must be starving" she said assuring him that it was alright. He accepted her hospitality and began stuffing his face happily."Do you like it? I added my own blend of spices to it" Ukyo said happily. He nodded shyly to her. "Its amazing how human like you are. It's like talking to a real person" She said with a giggle. _'I should hope so' _Ryoga thought. She picked up the piglet and climbed into her sleeping bag with him and it wasn't long before they were both sound asleep.

It was the next day and Ukyo got up early that morning. She began getting dressed and packing up the rest of her things. "Well piggie, I enjoyed your company but I think this is where we part ways" she said putting on her bag and strapping her spatula to it. "I would take you with me but like I said im sure you have somebody looking for you. "But who knows we might cross paths again someday next time ill whip you up some of my famous okonomiyaki" she beamed. "Goodbye" she said with a little wave._ 'I hope we do meet again. Hopefully next time I wont be a pig' _Ryoga thought bitterly as he awkwardly wandered away on his stubby hooves.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dammit It's been days since I had any sort of lead as to where Genma and Ranma might be" Ukyo shrieked she was sopping wet and in her male form. She looked deranged as she stomped along the dirt trail before her. '_Great i'm lost in the middle of nowhere in a foreign country not only that but im starving. It'll probably be days before I find civilization and I can stock up on food and supplies' _she though hopelesslyBut just as soon as she finished that thought a pleasant aroma reached her nose. "Food" she yelled happily. At that moment she totally forgot about her aching muscles and bolted towards the source of the smell. She kicked up a cloud of dust that followed her as she raced down the rocky slope it was so large that Ukyo herself could scarecly see. However what she could see was a small very modest village. _'Not exactly civil but it'll have to do'. _She was already almost to her destination when she realized that she couldn't stop her self that in combination with her clouded vision was a recipe for disaster. In her attempt to stop she started to skid causing her to trip and commence to rapidly tumbling. She screamed bloody murder (in a very unmanly manner). the world around her was spinning violently all she could see was a blur of colors. _Oh god please let me stop" _she prayed shutting her eyes. The gods must have heard her because she almost immediately felt herself crash into something. She landed ungracefully on her butt with a thud. She sat for several seconds gathering her composure. As soon as her vision cleared she saw who she had rammed into. She was a girl about her age and height ( The height of her girl form that is) She had long blue hair with a purple tint that she wore loosely but with two buns on the side of her head she was from the look of her clothing Chinese. She was also pretty however it was hard to tell because she was scowling and glaring daggers at her. The blue haired girl in front of her stood to her feet and began to dust herself off. She stared at Ukyo and mumbled something in Mandarin that Ukyo could not understand however from her expression she could tell that it was nothing good. '_Well I guess I should apolagize I mean I did knock her over and all'. _Ukyo rose to her feet as well and extended her hand to the strange girl in apology however rather than than shaking it as Ukyo had expected her to she drew out two large weapons which to her looked like large maracas and took a swipe at her with them. Having caught her off guard Ukyo only just Dodged her. Ukyo did a backward flip and landed on her feet in order to put some distance between them. She grabbed at a lock of her hair just in time to see a few strands fall to the ground. "_Whoa shes good_" Ukyo thought clearly impressed. Ukyo could tell that her opponent could see the look of astonishment on her face by the arrongant smirk on hers. "Listen here. I don't wanna have to fight you. So if you could just point me in the direction of the nearest grocery store I would greatly appreciate it" Ukyo shouted to her. She gave no response she only continued to stare. "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth" Ukyo yelled impatiently. The girl showed no signs of understanding in fact she looked more peeved then before. It seemed that their only form of communication would be body language. By this time many of the villagers had started to gather around them. Ukyo noticed that the onlookers were predominately female. Seeing this as well The blue haired girl lunged at her with her weapons again however this time Ukyo was fully prepared for it she easily dodged her attack with enough time to draw her spatula. "So you wanna put on a show huh. Well ill give ya a show alright" Ukyo yelled. Ukyo began charging at her and she followed suit. The spatula and bonborris clanked together neither one budging. ' _Were pretty evenly matched in skill so it looks like if I wanna win this im gonna have to fight dirty Ukyo though begrudgingly_. The two were still locked in a stalemate so if she was gonna be victorious she was going to have to do it carefully. She waivered slightly quickly enough to give her just enough leeway so that she was able to kick the girls legs out from beneath her. She stumbled giving Ukyo the opportunity to get behind her and wack her with the spatula. The blue haired girl fell to the ground unconscious. Even though she shouldn't she felt a small amount of pride in seeing the girl out cold she could practically see the little stars and birdies flying in a cloud of smoke above her head she silently snickered at the thought. Before she had much time to relish in the victory she could hear whispering and gasps coming from the crowd. She didn't even have enough time to see what the commotion was about before everything went black

Ukyo lay curled up in a ball unconscious. She groaned as she was beginning to come to. It was apparent from the fact that she couldn't move her arms or legs that she was tied up however her vision was blurry and it was a while before she began to focus. She wondered why she had this horrible headache until she remembered what happenned. "I suppose I deserved that" she sighed. As soon as she got over the pain she began to look around. It seemed she was in some sort of cell. She examined the bars they were steel so it would be impossible for her to break free if even if she could some how untie herself. "Youd think in a dinky little village like this there bars would be made of bamboo or something" she sighed at her bad luck. The room where they were holding her was overall pretty disgusting there was mold on the walls and her only company was the occasional insect. "Ukyo it's not a hotel it's a holding cell im a prisoner not a guest" She said to herself before she critisized the room again. It took several more hours of solitude before Ukyo was greeted by the sound of voices. It was dark now so she couldn't see the faces of the three people entering the hut they were all enshrouded by darkness and making their way towards her.

Authors note: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. School sucks i haven't had much time to do anything except study. I know the rush hour reference was kind of corney but i just couldn't resist I know this chapter was short perhaps shorter than the first but i didn't wanna get to far into the story before i got someone to proof read my stories. Any volunteers? I'll have to check out some of your previous work but i don't really have very high standards. Oh and one more the first person to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Oh yeah and i have decided this will still be a ranma/ukyo pairing but ryoga will be an obstacle to that happening.

Peace and love yall :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ukyo's curse chapter Three"

Ukyo stayed on guard as the three figures approached her she had no idea whether she would be able to defend herself if they were to attack she just hoped that they had good intentions. She strained to see they're faces them but to no avail they were completely shrouded in darkness they started whispering to each other other in mandarin. Even though Ukyo couldn't speak a lick of Chinese she could tell they were bickering which went on a while before they decided to step into the light to reveal. They were a strange sight indeed.

The first one Ukyo recognized as the girl from before with the purple hair, the second was a man around her age with long ebony hair and round thick glasses he was wearing a long white Chinese styled robe and had a large dopey looking scowl on his face which Ukyo was beginning to believe was being directed at her. The last person was the most bizarre it was a tiny incredibly old and wrinkly thing that she was guessing was an old woman who was hopping on a cane bigger than her with her with long white hair dragging on the floor below her.

She just stared blankly at them while they stood and inspected her, both the man with the Coke bottle glasses and the girl with the purple hair gawked at her disapprovingly however the old woman seemed optimistic. Ukyo was beginning to get frustrated these people not only were judging her like a piece of meat but they had not even had the courtesy to explain why she was locked up. She was biting her tongue just to keep her self from shouting at them If the circumstances had been any different she would have blown up on them already but for all she knew these people could have her beheaded or subjected to various other methods of Chinese torture. The old woman was the first to speak and surprisingly she did so in Japanese.

"Hello my name is Cologne and I'm one of the Elders of this village" she said in flawless Japanese "And this is my great grand daughter Sham-" she however was cut off mid sentence by Ukyo.

"Listen lady" Ukyo said interrupting her "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I want to know why exactly you are keeping me here" she shouted abandoning her earlier plan to keep a calm demeanor.

"You mean no one has explained the circumstances to you yet?" Cologne said looking astonished and then shooting a glare at Shampoo. "

Told me what?" Ukyo asked with a puzzled look on her face. She was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong.

"Obviously Shampoo neglected to let you in on the details" Cologne said exasperated.

"You see this is a village of Joketsuzoku we have many laws and customs one of them is that if

a male outsider such as your self defeats one of our female warriors in battle they are betrothed" Cologne said smiling.

**"Whaaaaat"** Ukyo shouted. "This has to be some sort of joke" Ukyo said hyperventilating "I can't marry her" She yelped.

"Shut up it great honor for some one unworthy as you marry Shampoo" Shampoo shouted red faced and angry.

"Yeah any man should feel honored to marry Shampoo you ought to worship the ground she walks on" The boy with the huge glasses yowled.

"Shut up Mousse" Cologne Barked "Now Shampoo don't speak to your

fiancé that way this is your liability if you hadn't been so eager to show off after losing to

that female outsider you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?" Cologne lectured.

"Stupid Red haired girl cheat too" she pouted

"Wait what does happen if a female outsider defeats a villager in combat?" Ukyo asked desperately looking for a loophole.

"If a female outsider defeats a villager in battle she is to be administered the kiss of death and tracked to the ends of the earth and killed. Lucky for you your a man eh son in law" Cologne said smiling. She flinched at being called son in law before answering

"Yeah real lucky" Ukyo gulped sweating heavily.

"That reminds me, Shampoo you did administer the kiss of marriage didn't you?" Cologne asked

["Humph great grandmother you must be joking if you think I'm going to kiss him its bad enough

I'm stuck being engaged to this loser but if you think I'm kissing him you are dead wrong" Shampoo bellowed

"No need to shout" Cologne roared back at her. "I can see you two are not yet comfortable with the idea of marriage so I'll give you some time to get to know each other" She said backing off Mousse just sat fuming and glaring from his corner of the room at Ukyo for stealing Shampoo and Cologne for presenting the idea of the two kissing.

"Ill just leave you two love birds alone for now" Cologne said pulling an enraged Mousse out of the room by his ears. Now it was just Ukyo and Shampoo.

"So you can speak Japanese? Y' know If you would have just cooperated earlier this could have been totally avoided" Ukyo bawled loudly sounding scarily like a guy. Shampoo was a bit shocked for an instant at his quick change of attitude a moment ago when Mousse and her Great grandmother had been there he had been nervous and on edge but now that it was just the two of them he seemed to have become a lot more bold. However it only took about a second for Shampoo to recover and come back to her senses.

"Shampoo no owe you explanation" she hissed.

"Listen Shahm Pooh Ukyo said inadvertently butchering her name? I don't wanna marry you and you obviously don't want to marry me" Ukyo said trying to reason with her. Shampoo just sighed ignoring her. The truth was that her great grandmother was right she had suffered a great loss after her battle with the first outsider, losing to a female outsider had made her a disgrace the laughing stock of the whole village. You see Shampoo had never actually lost a fight before so she didn't exactly handle it too well after that she had gone on a mini rampage challenging everyone who got on her bad side to a battle in order to prove her self which only worsened her situation. Now not only was she a joke but now she had to marry a complete moron. Ukyo was staring at Shampoo through the bars of her cell she had been zoned out for a while now tuning out everything she had just said. Ukyo tried getting her attention by snapping her fingers and stomping her feet but by the time she was back in the real world she simply brushed her off and stormed out.

"Good riddance" Ukyo grumbled. "Hey wait a minute why am I still in this stupid cell I mean don't I

Have rights? She said yelling after the long gone Shampoo. "Kami I'm pathetic" whispered sinking to the ground"

Ukyo sat wallowing in self pity for an hour or two before she heard someone come in. It was the guy from before Mousse. He was standing at the doorway holding a platter of pork buns. "Cologne sent me to give you this food" he said obviously uninterested in her welfare as he lackadaisically dropped the plate in front of her .

"You look miserable" Ukyo stated casually. "You must be in love with her" Ukyo said matter of factly.

"In love with who?" Mousse stammered blushing furiously.

"Shampoo of course. You can't hide it I mean It's written all over your face. "You know I'm sure It would be much easier for you two to get together if she wasn't spoken for. I bet you could win her over in a Jiff however how could she ever allow herself to fall for you her one true love when that stupid law is standing between you two. I bet you wish I would just disappear from both your lives.

"You really think so" Mousse said finding solace in her words

"I know so. You could make it happen Mousse all you would have to do is open this cell and let me walk out of here a free man. It would solve all of both our problem.

"You would really step aside and let me have Shampoo" Mousse exulted

"In a heartbeat" Ukyo said nonchalantly

"It's a deal then" Mousse said grinning

"Wait one last thing how do I get back on my way to Japan?" asked hopefully

"I get sent to run errands in other villages all the time I can show you the way no problem"

"All right then" Ukyo shouted ecstatically as she started to pack up her gear.

"Mousse are you sure we are going the right way we have been walking through this forest for over an hour and I have yet to see a road or even people"

"Oh were going the right way all right" Mousse said smirking

'_This idiot must have gotten us lost' _Ukyo thought sweat dropping

"Okay were here" Mousse declared stopping abruptly

"What are you talking about there's no road here?" Ukyo said baffled

"Were not going anywhere" he said seriously

"This wasn't not part of the deal"

"Neither was this" He yelled hurling a shuriken straight at her

Ukyo was so shocked that she wasn't able to fully dodge it. The projectile grazed her left shoulder. Ukyo touched the spot only to see that her finger tips were covered with blood as well as trickling down her arm. She looked back at him to see that he was proudly beaming at his handy work. It was now clear to Ukyo what he had doing leading her deep into the woods so he could ambush her.

"Well I guess you decided to back out on our agreement. Tell me Mousse what changed?

"Did you think I couldn't see what you were doing earlier? Buttering me up so you could convince me into letting you free. I have to admit you almost had me convinced but it still isn't that easy to manipulate me. "So what are you planning on doing now?" Ukyo said lifting one eyebrow.

"I'm gonna kill you and I'll not only have Shampoo but all the glory of defeating you and regaining her honor" Mousse said earnestly

"Is that so? Well I'm not going down without a fight" Ukyo said grabbing her Spatula

They were about to engage in combat when a green bonborri came flying at Mousse's head. Mousse stood looking dazed for a second before he fell crashing to the ground.

From out of the brush came the culprit and it was none other than Shampoo. This time Ukyo was prepared and got into a fighting stance armed and ready to kick ass. However this time Shampoo simply walked over to the lumpy figure that was Mousse picked up a stick and poked him.

"Is he alright" Ukyo said slightly concerned for the fallen Mousse.

"Yes stupid Mousse still alive"

She picked up one of his legs and started dragging him in the other direction.

"Hey wait a minute is that it? Your not even gonna try and stop me from leaving? She asked puzzled

"No, why would Shampoo do that? Crazy spatula boy over power Mousse and runoff. I unfortunately have to tell great grandmother that even though Shampoo was looking forward to wedding airen escape.

"Um okay.. thanks" Ukyo said confused but gracious to be able to scamper off as she did.

"Bie liao" Shampoo said waving

Authors note: Sorry for another short chapter and lack of updates. I'm just not too sure whether I should continue this because I'm really not sure if this is any good or not. I have been distracted with lots of stuff like school and day to day life so I rarely get to sit down and type something. But if you guys actually do like it I will worker harder to update and post longer chapters. I know there is probably a lot wrong with this chapter because I don't know jack about china feel free to correct me on anything I did wrong.


End file.
